


Pictures of You

by Preussenlied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: Gray sees Juvia looking at photo albums and gets an idea.





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> written for Gruvia Week with a combination of Day 3 (Journey) and Day 4 (Photograph) ... it's journey if you squint I think?

"Juvia? Are you - oh, there you are," Gray said as he entered the library, seeing the water mage sitting at the desk with a book opened before her. She tore herself away for a moment to glance up at him with a bright smile.

"Gray! Look at what Juvia found!" Gray walked over to her and saw that she was looking at a photo album of the guild throughout the years. "Juvia saw it and wanted to check it out. She loves pictures."

"Pictures?" Gray asked, watching her flip through the pages in excitement.

"Pictures not only hold history, but more meaning that what words can say. Oh! Look, there's you!" Juvia said, pointing at a much younger Gray. He was glaring daggers at Natsu, who returned the expression. The next picture showed the two children on the ground, rubbing at their heads as a younger Erza stood over them with her hands on her hips. Gray smiled softly.

"Look! There's Juvia!" she exclaimed after turning a few more pages. Gray looked to where her finger was pointing and all he saw was the fringe of her hair, the rest of her body being cut off at the edge of the photo. She seemed so excited about it and Gray furrowed his brows. It was just a small part of her, but it made her eyes sparkle.

"Have you seen pictures of the Fantasia Parade?" Gray asked, flipping a few pages until he found what he was looking for. He searched the floats before pointing to the one of his and Juvia's. Tears filled her blue eyes.

"Oh… It's beautiful," Juvia said, her voice trembling slightly. "Gray and Juvia's float was amazing, wasn't it?"

"It was. I'm very glad I asked you to be my queen," he said, pressing his lips to the top of her head, then resting a hand on her shoulder. She placed a hand over his. Then, realization hit Gray.

Juvia hadn't had any pictures of her when she was young, most likely because she had nobody to take any. And Phantom Lord didn't exactly seem like the sentimental type of guild. Now Juvia was left getting excited over tiny little glimpses of herself in a photo album.

"Juvia's sorry… Gray probably needs to leave for his quest," she said, breaking the ice mage from his thoughts. Right. He had initially been looking for her to tell her he was leaving.

"Uh… yeah, but that's fine. The others can wait a bit." Juvia smiled up at him and he knelt beside her, bringing her in for a soft kiss. "I'm sorry you can't come along."

"It's okay. Juvia knows the quest only needs four people. She wouldn't want to make the reward smaller."

"The reward doesn't matter to me. I have all I need right here." Juvia flushed, but rolled her eyes.

"Gray is so cheesy."

"I blame you," he said, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Still," Juvia said, smiling, "Gray still needs to eat. And take Juvia out on dates. That takes jewel." Gray laughed, nodding.

"Okay, you're right. I'll be back in a day or so."

"Yes, you will. Don't do anything stupid," she said, placing a hand on Gray's cheek. He smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll see you soon," he said, standing to go. They gave their last goodbyes and Gray left, but now had something else to do before leaving for the quest.

**Three months later...**

"Goodnight, Juvia," Mira said with a smile, waving at the water mage. Juvia smiled and waved back.

"Goodnight, Mirajane," she said, then left the guild hall and headed out. Gray had gone on another mission, but it was one that would require a little more time - two weeks at most - and only one week had passed. She began walking home, but her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, and she found herself standing at Gray's doorstep. They had given their keys to each other, but out of the week that Gray had already been gone, she hadn't been to his place once.

She was really missing him, and all she wanted to do now was curl up on his bed and fall asleep, which is just what she planned to do after walking in and heading to his bedroom. Upon opening the door, though, she saw something lying on his bed. Confused, she walked over to it and saw that it was a large, leather-bound book with a note sitting on top of it.

 _Juvia_  was scrawled over it in Gray's handwriting. Her eyes widened and she picked it up, unfolding it to read it.

_I knew you would come here at some point during my quest, so I decided to leave a gift for you. Remember when I found you looking at the photo albums in the library? Well, it gave me an idea. I figured you probably didn't have many pictures taken of you throughout your life, and I wanted to change that. So I put this together. - Gray_

Juvia set the note aside and opened the book, which had turned out to be a photo album. It was filled with pictures of her, Gray, the two of them together, or apart with other friends. Juvia raised a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

The first picture was her, but it was more of a realistic painting. She could tell immediately that it was her when she was still a part of Phantom Lord. She looked as though she were fighting, and Juvia looked to where the magic was aimed. On the other side of the picture was Gray, forming his own magic. There was a note beneath the photo.

_A chance encounter that changed my life for the best. We were enemies, but had we not fought each other that day, we wouldn't be where we are today. I wouldn't change a thing._

A sob escaped through Juvia's smile and she wiped at her eyes. The next photo was of her when she first joined Fairy Tail. Then her and Gray on their Fantasia float ( _My Queen_  was written beneath that one). Hell, there was even a picture of a caramade frank. She laughed tearfully, then looked on to see candid pictures of her and Gray together and on dates.

"Well, this is awkward. I thought you would have found it before I got back." Juvia gasped and turned around to see Gray, rubbing the back of his neck. She got to her feet and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Juvia thought you were supposed to be gone for another week," she whimpered into his neck. Gray held her tightly against him.

"Nah, we kicked their asses pretty quickly," Gray said, running his fingers through her hair. He really had missed her. She pulled away and looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"The album… Gray, it's amazing," she said. He smiled and led her back over to it. "How… how did you get these?"

"Well, for the earlier pictures, I relied on Reedus and his memory and imagination. He met you that day we fought and I asked him to draw from memory, then put us into a fight scene. I had him draw everything else up until a few months ago. Right before I left for the mission I was taking, I bought a camera and told the rest of the guild about it. I asked them to take candid pictures of you and you with your friends, as well as us together." Juvia looked down and saw a picture of her with her arms thrown around Gray the day he returned from the mission he had taken three months ago. She looked back up at him.

"Gray…" She shook her head, words evading her. She threw herself into his arms again. "This is the best thing Juvia has ever gotten. Thank you… Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it. Seeing you look through those albums and getting so excited about mere glimpses of yourself really kind of sucked to watch. You deserve more than cameos." She looked up at him and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away a tear. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Juvia."

"I love you, Gray," she said, grabbing him in a tearful kiss.

Over the years, one album turned into two, then more and more as pictures accumulated. Their first house they purchased together. A candid of Gray proposing. Dozens of pictures of the wedding. A picture of Juvia shyly placing Gray's hand on her flat stomach while his eyes were wide in shock, followed by a picture of them embracing, tears in both of their eyes. Ultrasound pictures. Pictures of their son, Silver, and their family as they went through the years. The first album, however, remained on a desk in Gray and Juvia's room, which would always be opened from time to time.


End file.
